


Leather and Lace

by The_mykie_show



Series: Tumblr requests and prompts [8]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Leather Kink, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: Before the apocalypse Negan was your favorite teacher who you also had a massive crush on, the two of you are reunited in Alexandria and you discover that the fire between you is far from extinguished.





	1. Chapter 1

“they're here!” you heard someone whisper from the crowd that had gathered around the gates of Alexandria, fear in all their eyes as they watched Rick open the gate for the convoy of Saviors here to collect their tribute. 

You weren't there on the night of the lineup where the Savior’s leader had brutally killed two Alexandrians in retaliation for Rick taking out a Savior outpost with the help of Jesus and the Hilltop, but Negan wasn't a common name, and the odds that you knew the brutal leader were looking more and more likely. 

Negan was your teacher before the outbreak, not only was he your favorite teacher, you also had a massive crush on him. So massive it was embarrassing, you were very grateful he never found out. Not only was Negan married, he'd also never sleep with an underage girl. 

A demented little voice in the back of your head reminds you that you're not underage anymore if the leader of the Saviors is really the same Negan. 

You turned 18 a few months after the world fell, if the apocalypse would've waited another 2 weeks you would have graduated with honors. Instead you and your family fled to the Alexandria Safe Zone where you'd lived ever since, and your entire high school career seemed like a different lifetime, Negan included. 

When the gates opened your suspensions were confirmed. 

It was definitely your Negan. He looked different now, he'd traded in his old gym t-shirt and running shoes for a leather jacket and biker boots, he looked older, with more lines on his face and grey hairs in the scruff on his jaw, and he wore his hair different now, slicked back and shaved down shorter on the sides. He was still just as hot as you remembered him, maybe even hotter if that was even possible. 

He stops to talk with Rick, grinning from ear to ear, and obviously getting off on tormenting Alexandria's leader. You were a little ashamed of yourself for thinking it, but you would love to get him off in another way. 

He asks to see the armory as his men park their trucks and start looking for things to take, Rick begrudgingly begins walking toward the armory with Negan following behind him looking absolutely gleeful. 

He looks up and makes eye contact with you, and you see immediately that he recognizes you. 

“Holy shit! Y/N? Is that really you?” you nod, you're a little surprised he actually remembers you, but part of you couldn't be happier. 

“Yeah, it's really me.” the Alexandrians look shocked. 

“Well hot damn. You been here all along?” he asks. 

“Yup, pretty much since the start.” 

“You know what Ricky? I think I'd rather take the tour with Y/N here, we got some catching up to do.” Rick looks irritated and so done with Negan's shit he's probably actually glad he doesn't have to give Negan the tour. He nods exasperatedly. 

Negan throws his arm over your shoulder and you walk to him to armory with several Saviors in tow.

“So you're like what? A warlord now?” you finally break the silence. 

“Not exactly, although I do rule with an iron fist. I keep my people alive and relatively well off, that's more than most can say these days.” 

“What about your wife? Lucille?” 

He looks sad “She died, cancer, right after the outbreak.” he swings the barbed wire wrapped baseball bat down off his shoulder holding it up on display. “This is all I have left of her, named her Lucille after her.” 

“Oh, I'm really sorry Negan.” 

“What about that boyfriend you had? He still around?” he asked as you open the door to the armory, he waves the Saviors off and they take up guard by the door, which Negan closes behind you and locks. You feel like that should make you nervous but it doesn't. 

“Didn't make it, he died in an altercation with another group.” 

“I'm sorry, that's rough kid.” 

You shrug “It was hard but it wasn't like we were married, not like you and Lucille. I'm passed it. ” he picks up one of the guns and starts turning it over in his hand before removing the clip and examining the bullets. 

“Can I just be honest for second?” he hands you the gun and picks up another. 

“I wouldn't expect anything less.” you wonder if always knew guns this well or if it was a skill he acquired post apocalypse. 

“I always thought that guy was a douchebag and you deserved better.” he admits and you laugh. 

“He was kind of a douchebag wasn't he?” he holds up two guns weighing his options. 

“Oh yeah, definitely. Don't know you ever saw in his.” you didn't know what you expected from Negan, but it wasn't this, it wasn't playful flirty banter. 

“Okay, ya know…” you start to say but he cuts you off. 

“I thought about you, after. Wondered if you made it, I went to your house after Lucille passed, but you were already gone.” 

“Why?” you ask. 

“I didn't want to be alone.” he admitted, the look in his eyes tells you that he was alone, and probably alone for quite a while after that. “And then I came across this group of men, not that they even deserve to be called that… the shit they were doing to women in their group- God it was so fucked up. All I could think about for the longest time was wondering if you were with people like them.” you were genuinely surprised and touched by his words. 

Almost immediately his smug smirk returns with a vengeance. 

“You used to have the biggest fucking crush on me back in the day.” you want to deny it, but you can already feel your blush heating up your checks and you know there's no point in trying to play it off. 

“For what it's worth I had a thing for you too.” he says while loading up some of the guns he chose into a duffle bag. You're too shocked for words and all you can do is stare at him. 

“Probably would have acted on it if you weren't so young and my student too.” 

You don't think before you speak and the next words out of your mouth come as a surprise even to you. “Well I'm so young anymore, and not your student.” 

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” he asks, and when you see that sexy smirk cross his face you can't help but feel you're making the right choice. 

“Maybe, what do you think I'm saying?” he pushes you up against the wall, pinning you in with his body, and his hand raises to brush your check, while he leans in close to your ear. 

“I think you're saying you want me to bend you over this table and fuck your brains out.” you feel his breath on your ear and a rush of warmth goes straight to your core. 

Your hands grab the lapels of his leather jacket, he smells just as good as you remember, like whiskey and leather with a hint of something spicy and masculine that reminds you of a forest somehow. 

You lean in and kiss him, which he returns in full, quickly taking control of the kiss with one hand grabbing a handful of your hair and the other sliding down over the curve of your ass. His tongue slips in your mouth, making you moan against his lips.

He breaks the kiss, his hand going to the zipper of his jacket. “Take off your clothes babygirl.” 

Negan's lips are against your neck when you regain the brain power to protest “We can't Negan, not in here. Someone will hear us.” 

“It's fine, I got guards on the door, they won't let anyone in.” he reassures you. “Just relax and trust me,” he whispered against your ear, softly nipping your ear lobe on the way down your neck, planting kisses and sucking on your skin as he went. Once he reaches the juncture of your neck and shoulder you feel his hand snake under your shirt “Can I take your shirt off?” you nod letting out a shaky breath as he pulls your shirt over your head,leaving your bra on he stands back and takes your body in. 

His hands slide down to button of your jeans, popping it and sliding the zipper down, “Take off your pants and touch yourself for me.” you find yourself immediately following his orders, toeing off your boots and stripping your jeans off, wiggling your ass as you pull them down, putting on a show for him. 

Once they're off and you're left in your bra and panties you let your hand drift to your core. 

“Just over the panties.” your fingers trace the arousal that had already soaked through your panties, and rubbed yourself through the lacy fabric desperate for some friction, just when you fall into a rhythm and it really starts to feel good Negan's hand grabs your wrist, stopping you from pleasuring yourself. 

Your hand is replaced with his, and you feel his leather clad fingers move your panties over and slip into your folds, you have to bite your lip to hold in your moan of pure pleasure at the feeling of smooth leather, slick with your arousal, teasing your clit. 

“Damn darlin’ you're fucking dripping. You that happy to see me?” his fingers slip lower, the tip of one teasing your entrance, and God do you want him to fuck you with them so badly. 

“Or is it just that you haven't gotten off in a while? Tell me, how long has it been since somebody touched you like this?” 

“Awhile.” you admit, whimpering with need. 

“Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to slip my fingers into that tight little pussy and fuck you until you come?” something about his voice made your walls clench. 

“Yes!” you practically whine. 

“Good girl.” he smirks and then presses two fingers inside you with one smooth flick of his wrist. The feeling of leather inside you is a little strange but definitely not unwelcome, there's something so arousing about it. His thumb rubs your clit in slow rhythmic circles while his fingers find that perfect spot deep inside you that makes you throb in all of the right places. 

It doesn't take long before your on the brink of your orgasm. 

“You always this responsive to a little finger fucking?” he asks. 

“No, I think it's the leather.” you admit with a moan, starting to thrust your hips against his hand. 

“If I knew you liked it kinky I might have just fucked you back in the day.” he admits with a wink, still stroking your sweet spot perfectly. 

“Now come for me, show me how good I make you feel.” it only takes two more thrusts of his fingers and you come around them, the leather feels even more amazing rubbing against your walls when your body is clenched with pleasure. 

When he pulls his hand from between your legs it's soaked in your juices. 

You lean against the table behind you, still coming down from your high, but Negan has other ideas and leans down to kiss you again, he pulls your panties down to join your jeans and shirt on the floor. 

Slipping his tongue in your mouth as his hands slide down to the curve of your ass, giving you a little squeeze before lifting your up and sitting you down on the table. 

He drops to his knees in front of you, hands sliding up your inner thighs to part your legs his smug smirk staying on his lips until his mouth starts exploring your folds. 

His tongue laps at your clit and teases your entrance before dipping inside your already desperately needy pussy. He alternates between fucking you with his tongue and sucking on your clit, the combination of the two is enough to make your eyes roll back in your head. 

You would almost swear your crush on Negan was just women's intuition trying to point you in the direction of a man who knew how to lick pussy at this point. 

And oh my God did he know exactly what he was doing, your thighs rest over his shoulders, while you desperately move your hips against his mouth, needing his tongue to be everywhere at once. 

You lean on your elbows and make yourself open your eyes and look down. The sight of Negan on his knees with his tongue inside you is enough to put you on the edge of another orgasm, and all it takes to push you over that edge is one more soft lick up your clit. You have to bite your lip to keep from immediately alerting all of Alexandria that you just let their worst enemy make you come on his fingers and then lick you clean until you came again. 

Negan finally pulls away from your folds once he's satisfied he's lapped up all your come. 

“Damn babygirl, you must've been so needy for that it hurt.” he wasn't wrong, you felt so satisfied but also still achy and needy, you needed to be fucked. You needed to feel his cock inside you, filling you up and stretching you. He reaches down and starts undoing his belts, and opening his pants. 

“Now I'm gonna fuck you, nice and hard, until you come on my cock.” 

He drops his pants and you aren't really surprised to see he's very well endowed, long and thick, he's already rock hard and dripping precome. 

He pulls you down off the table, turning you around and bending you over it and gently kicking your legs further apart. 

His hand squeezes your ass again and gives it a light smack. 

“You have a fantastic ass, maybe I'll fuck it next.” he whispers in your ear before taking his tip and lining it up with your entrance. 

He slides in slowly, you can feel every single inch of him stretching you, you can even feel the vein on the underside of his cock, the angle is perfect and makes you feel so deliciously full. 

“Fuck you're tight.” he moans starting to thrust, he finds a perfect rhythm and angle, it makes you lose your breath every time he fills you again with each thrust, and you whimper and moan every time his head hits that spot inside you that makes your walls clench tighter and your toes curl. 

“Goddamn babygirl if you keep squeezing my cock like that I ain't going to last much longer.” he groans still thrusting hard in and out of you. 

You whithred against him, desperate for another orgasm, and then you feel his gloved hand between your legs, the tip of his finger rubbing your clit. 

“oh!” you moan in a combination of pleasure and surprise, his leather clad fingers rubbing and teasing your already so sensitive and swollen clit combined with his cock filling you so completely is enough to make you almost scream in pure pleasure. 

“Negan!” you moan his name as you feel the coil of pleasure start to build in your core.

“That's it baby, come for me.” he says against your ear. And you feel your third orgasm wash over you, your walls clenching him so tight it feels like you're exploding with how full you are, while his fingers rub your clit all the way through your orgasm.

When the last spasm fades you fall limp on the table and he stops rubbing your clit, but keeps roughly fucking you until he reaches his own release, and you feel his come spill inside you, making you moan again as the hot spurts of his come fill your overstimulated core. 

He turns you around, giving you a kiss and gently stroking your hair. 

“That's my dirty girl, you took my cock so good.” he takes a washcloth off a shelf and gently wipes you clean. 

You lean there against the table, still undressed and dripping wet, while he grabs the rest of the guns he wants, tucking them inside the duffle bag. 

“After what we just did I feel like it would be wrong not to offer you a place at the Sanctuary. You would have everything you could possibly want, you would be protected and taken care of, you'd stand at my side and be treated like a queen. And most importantly, we could do what we just did every night. It's all yours if you want it.” you start to dress yourself again, you assume that the Alexandrians are probably getting suspicious at this point. 

“I don't know Negan… how would I explain that to Rick and everyone else? What would they think of me if they knew?” you buckle your belt back in place, and fix your hair, trying to make it at least reasonably like it did when you walked in here. As if that would somehow cover up the smell of sex on both of you. 

“Does it matter what they think? It's your body, you're free to do whatever you want with it, or let me do whatever I want with it.” he said with a grin. “And you won't have explain shit, I'll do the talking and there's not fuck all Rick can do about it.” 

“I don't know. Can I think about it?” you ask. 

“Yeah, of course. I'm not forcing you to do anything, and I won't ever. The agreement is completely consensual.” he takes you in his arms again, “I'll be back next week, and you can let me know what you decide then. Until then thanks for the awesome fuck,” he digs in the pocket of his leather jacket and pulls out an extra black leather glove that matches the one on his hand that he fucked you with, and puts it in your hand “And if you just can't wait that long, here's a little something to remember me by. There's a catch though, if you play with yourself wearing this, you have to let me watch next time.” somehow that doesn't sound like a catch to you, but rather a good time. 

“Deal” you say, and he kisses you, roughly nipping at your bottom lip when he pulls away. 

He grabs his bag of guns and opens the door to a very confused looking Rick, leaving you standing in the armory with his come dipping out of you and his leather glove in your hand. 

He shoots you a sexy crooked smirk over his shoulder “See you around sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan returns to Alexandria and leaves with way more than just supplies.

After your little reunion with Negan in the armory you can't stop thinking about him, or his offer. Especially not with the leather glove he left you as a parting gift serving as a constant reminder.

Just remembering the way he touched you is enough to make your panties wet, but could you really go through with leaving Alexandria and the life you'd built here?

You shift uncomfortably under your covers, you haven't been sleeping well ever since Negan's last visit to Alexandria, your mind reeling with the decision you had to make, and your dreams alternating between all the amazing things Negan made you feel and the angry, disappointed faces of your community if they ever found out about you and Negan.

Flopping over on your side you stare at Negan's leather glove sitting on your nightstand, looking at it makes you squirm. You feel the familiar tingle of arousal between your legs, dampening your panties. At this point you're sure you aren't going to sleep, so what would it hurt if you gave yourself a distraction?

Relentling to your desire, you throw your covers off, pulling your tank top off and sliding your shorts and panties down you legs, the cool air on your exposed slit sending a shiver through your body as you reach for the glove.

It's a little too big on your hand, your fingers not quite reaching where they should, and your wrist not filling the glove properly but you don't really care.

A soft sigh of pleasure falls from your lips as you grab a handful of your breast in your gloved hand, running the smooth leather over your nipple until it hardens into a erect peak, flooding between your legs with warmth as you tease it. You switch to the other breast after a moment, repeating the process with the opposite bud before letting your hand slide lower over your stomach and down to your sensitive mound. Your index finger slowly circles your clit, illating a moan from you as the bundle of nerves swells under the buttery leather. You close your eyes and imagine it's his fingers inside the glove, teasing your entrance with one finger, before easily pushing it inside yourself. Pushing your fingers as deep they'll go, you find that little spot that makes you throb with pleasure, the heel of your hand rubbing perfectly against your clit with each thrust of your fingers. It doesn't take long for the pressure to build, your walls clenching around your fingers needily as your orgasm overtakes you. Negan's name falling from your lips in a breathy moan that sounds strange and foreign to your own ears but feels so right.

The orgasm is a little empty feeling without Negan whispering praise in your ear and giving your ass a little slap, but it satisfies you enough you're able to drift off to sleep.

When you wake the next morning it's been a week since Negan's last visit, he'll be back today. You sit in your kitchen in quiet contemplation of the decision you're about to make, sipping coffee while you think, weighing the pros and cons.

What if you hate it at the Sanctuary? What Negan isn't actually as caring and attentive as you think? Would you even be accepted back into Alexandria if you ever wanted to come back? Your mind is still reeling with questions when you hear the sound of the gate opening and the convoy of Savior trucks line the streets of Alexandria. Glancing out your window you see a dust covered black Dodge Charger roll to a stop in your driveway, Negan himself getting out of the driver's seat, Lucille in her usual place on his shoulder.

You open your door before he even gets the chance to knock, which makes his face light up with his signature crooked smirk.

“You waiting for me, darlin’?” he asks, but he doesn't give you a chance to answer because as soon as the door shuts behind him he's pulling you into a deep, sensual kiss, his hands planting themselves directly onto your ass, pressing your body flush against his.

He nips your bottom lip as he pulls away, hands still squeezing your ass.

“You made your decision yet?” one hand raises to lift your chin, making you look at him.

“I'm still not sure.” you admit.

“I get it, it's a big decision. But maybe there's something I can do to help you make it?” heat floods your core at the suggestion, God when did you become such horny bitch? It's like you'll die if your pussy is full of Negan's come at least once a week.

You want to, but what if someone walks in? As if he sensed why you're hesitant he reassures you “I got my guys keeping Rick and his merry band of pricks busy, we got more than enough time for me fuck a couple of orgasms out you.” did he just say a couple? As in plural? You rub your thighs together needing the friction already and you nod your consent, pulling Negan toward your bedroom by the hand.

“Nice place you got here.” he says, between kisses. “I can see why you're torn.” your shirt comes off, and you reach for the zipper of his jacket.

“Yeah, but maybe you can convince me otherwise.” you slide the jacket off his shoulders, and he stops to admire the thin lacy bra you're wearing. The fabric barely covers your nipples, and leaves very little to the imagination.

“I'll sure do my damndest.” his hands squeeze your breasts “Fuck you're so goddamn gorgeous, I'm leaving this thing on.” his fingers tease your nipples through the lacy berrier.

He pushes you down on the bed, laying you back. He lifts your legs and tugs your leggings down, tossing them over his shoulder and peeling off your panties. He spreads your legs, making you feel vulnerable and exposed.

“You touch yourself with that glove?” he asks.

“Yes.” you admit.

“Did you make yourself come?” you nod again, he lets out a dark laugh, his hands resting on the inside of your thighs holding them open, keeping you on display for him.

“Good girl.” hearing him call you that made you shudder in pleasure.

“There's condoms in bedside table. We should probably be more careful then we were last time.” you tell him.

“No need, I uh… shoot blanks if ya know what I mean.” you make a mental note to ask him about that later, with Negan having been a teacher and how much he loved kids you're pretty sure he didn't ask to be unable to get a woman pregnant.

You nod your consent.

“You got anything else interesting in that condom drawer though?” he asks with a smirk.

“See for yourself.” you say sheepishly, knowing that there's a vibrating dildo, and a bullet vibrator you used on the regular, and a blindfold, a wide selection of lube, and a set of anal beads that you never got to use. Your previous partner wasn't into that sort of thing, and it didn't feel like it'd be as fun on your own. His smirk gets substantially wider when he sees the content of the drawer.

“You really are my dirty girl aren't you? Fuck this is gonna be fun!” he empties the drawer out onto the bed “You cool with me using some of this stuff on you?”

“Yes.” you agree.

His fingers ghost over your slit “Do you trust me, baby?”

“Yes.” he pulls a red scarf out of his jacket pocket.

“Raise your hands above your head.” he orders you, and you do. He binds your wrists together with the soft fabric of his scarf.

“Not too tight is it?” you shake your head, feeling both extremely aroused and a little nervous. You know you can trust Negan to stop if you tell him to, and not take it too far, but this all so new to you. It obviously isn't new to him judging by the practiced ease he binds your hands and secures them to your headboard. He stands back to admire his handy work for a moment before reaching for the blindfold and securing it in place next.

“If you need to me stop just say the word, okay?” you nod.

It blocks your vision out entirely, all you can see is thin streams of light at the edges, you've never felt so vulnerable and at another person's mercy as you do right now, but you've also never been so turned on either.

You feel his lips against your neck, slowly, teasingly making his way down before he stops at the edge of your bra letting his hands trace lower, before you feel him disappear entirely and bed move beneath you.

You hear the quiet but very distinct hum of your vibrator, but you don't have time to prepare yourself for the sudden shock of pleasure when he presses it to your clit, making your body jerk suddenly.

“How often do you fuck yourself with this?” he asks, applying the lightest possible pressure with the toy, denying you the friction you so desperately want.

“Few times a week maybe, sometimes less.” you answered honestly.

“has anybody else ever fucked you with it?” you shake your head. He moves the toy down a little so tease your entrance but doesn't slide it in.

“How about we make a little deal.” he barely let's the tip of the toy slide inside you, it's enough to make you whine in frustration. “You take your sweet time deciding on my offer, but until I get a yes or no out of you I'm not going to let you come.” he withdraws the toy, sliding it back up to your clit. “You give me my answer, and you get what you want.” oh my God what did you get yourself into? You had no illusions about who Negan was, but this was just sadistic.

He holds the vibrator at such an angle where you can only feel the softest tickle of the vibrations against your folds, sliding it up and down from your entrance to your clit over and over again, your fingers lace around the fabric binding your hands, useless to do anything else, while he relentlessly teases you.

Every so often he lets the tip slide inside you for a second, giving you a taste of what you really want, but then immediately withdraws it, holding it slightly off center against your clit.

You squirm against the bindings, trying to move your hips against the toy, desperate for friction.

“You ready to decide yet?” Negan asks after what might have 10 minutes but felt like at least 5 hours, he puts a little more pressure against you, letting you feel a few seconds of delicious vibrations before he goes back to the off kilter angle and barely there pressure that's keeping you on the edge of your pleasure. You shake your head.

“Take your time, I could do this shit all day.” you can hear the smirk in his voice, and if your hands weren't tied you'd smack him.

After a few more minutes of torture you feel him finally press the tip of the toy inside you, and you enjoy the few blissful seconds of some pleasure where you really need it, bracing for him to take it away as soon as it gets good, but he doesn't this time. Instead he slowly pushes it deeper, the sudden, unexpected rush of pleasure making you gasp. The tip of the toy pressing into the perfect spot as he thrusts it in all the way to the base.

He pulls it out suddenly, making you groan in frustration at the sudden emptiness before he repeats the torturous process over again, your body eagerly swallowing up the toy each time. You've never been so wet and needy in your life, you feel like you're going to explode if you don't get to come. He presses the toy into your sweet spot one more time before withdrawing it entirely and letting it rest gently against your clit again. Your hands wring helplessly in the scaff keeping them tied uselessly above your head. You can't do it anymore.

“Okay! Yes, I'll go with you.” you relent. Saying the words out loud feels right, you know you're making the decision you want to make, saying yes feels good, but you know once this is all said and done you'll feel sad and vaguely guilty.

“I gotta hand it to ya, you held out a lot longer than I thought you would've.” you feel him press the toy inside you again, this time harder and faster, thrusting it in and out at a steady pace, it feels like heaven, and just when you think it can't get any better you feel his tongue softly trace your bundle of nerves, and that's all it takes to push you over the edge. Your body teasing with each wave of your orgasm, Negan sucking your clit while your walls grip the vibrator.

His mouth finally leaves your folds when the last wave subsides, you feel dazed as he takes off your blindfold, absolutely drunk on pleasure, that was the most intense orgasm of your life.

“You still with me babygirl?” you nod lazily as he untied your hands.

“Can you roll over?” Negan asks while he finishes undressing.

Your limbs feel like jello, but you do as he asks, rolling over onto your stomach, he lifts your hips, positioning you at the edge of the bed on your knees, face down.

Somehow you can already feel your body throb with excitement again as he lines himself up roughly thrusts inside of you.

“Jesus Christ! honey, if you get any tighter I just might fall in love.” he groans, each thrust getting harder, your fingers gripping the floral comforter under you as your body rocks forward every time with the force of his hips. Eventually it doesn't even feel like he's leaving your body at all, and damn you missed that fullness, those perfectly timed thrusts against that one little spot deep inside you that he always seemed to find with such ease.

It doesn't take you long to find your second release, or for him to find his, coming inside you with a deep groan.

You feel too tired and satisfied to move as he gets dressed behind you. Still coming down from your high, you feel the bed dip and Negan's hand in your hair, brushing it off your exposed shoulder and pressing his lips against the side of your neck.

“Sorry to rush the aftercare, but we're rolling out soon. If you're serious about coming with me you gotta pack your shit.” you roll over slowly, and he hands you your clothes.

Making your way to the closet you grab a duffle bag and start to pack up your things.

“You sure you wanna do this? I'm not exactly sure your friends here will welcome you back with open arms if you have any doubts.” he picks up Lucille again, propping the bat casually against his shoulder.

“I'm sure.”

“You won't regret it.” he pulls you against him, pressing a quick kiss against your lips. “I'm gonna go break the news to Rick, take whatever you want to, there's plenty of room. Oh and don't forget to pack the kinky shit, sweetheart. We're gonna have some fun with those beads later.” he slaps you on the ass hard enough to sting a little on his way out of the door.

Yup, you're definitely making the right call.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your introduction to life at the Sanctuary, and try something new in bed with Negan.

You pack your belongings into the back seat of Negan's Charger in your driveway, it takes two trips even with the Saviors helping while Negan stood by giving the Alexandrians a glare that said “say it and die” having morphed back into ruthless leader mode, his eyes becoming steely and cold, and his demeanor at attention and intimidating, with Lucille on his shoulder serving as a constant threat. He looks like a different man to the one you were just with inside the privacy of your house.   
You could tell that Rick and the Alexandrians had something to say about your decision to leave with Negan, and they more than likely knew you'd slept with him. They must hate you now.  
You're placing the last box in the back seat when you see a familiar face cutting through the crowd of onlookers that had gathered to gawk at you, it's your ex boyfriend's sister, you didn't know her well but you knew her nonetheless.   
“Y/N? What are you doing?” she asks. At first you're worried she thinks Negan is forcing you to go with him, and you don't notice the anger in her eyes before you reassure her.   
“Nothing I don't want,” you whisper to her, making sure the rest of the crowd doesn't hear.   
“Oh I know, you're just a whore.” you look at her taken aback “How could you sleep with him? How could you do that to my brother? Your community? He killed our friends. What the fuck is wrong with you?” you're too shocked to respond, and even more shocked when she cocks her arm back and slaps you across the face.   
You almost fall over, and after everything happens so fast, several Saviors are grabbing her and throwing her to the ground, Negan's hand is on your shoulder helping you to stand up straight.   
“What the fuck, Rick?!” Negan yells “This is some unacceptable shit.” you know he's about to kill someone if you don't stop him.   
“No, no Negan, it's fine.” you stand up, gingerly touching your cheek where it violently stings. “you don't have to punish anyone, let's just go.” your fingers come away bloody, she must've scratched you deep enough to break the skin.   
“It sure as fuck is not fine, sweetheart.” you reach out to lay a hand on his arm, pleading him with your eyes “But ya know what, Rick? I'll let this one slide with a warning for her. But if your people ever lay a hand on my people again there will be consequences. Got it?” Rick nods and the Saviors let your attacker get up, roughly shoving her back towards her house.   
You get in Negan's car without even saying goodbye to anyone. You're not wanted here anymore and you'd made your choice. You pull down the visor and check yourself in the mirror, your cheek is bruised, and deep scratch runs across your cheekbone. It's nothing you can't handle, you've had way worse injuries and taken way harder hits, it's what the minor wound stands for that makes you feel sick to your stomach. Negan joins you after a while, sitting Lucille on the console between you, and sliding the key in the ignition.   
Negan's hand grips your thigh, pulling you from your thoughts. “You okay, baby?” you can tell he's worried that you're having second thoughts and what he's going to do if you are, considering the fact your community probably wouldn't take you back.   
“Yeah, just thinking.”   
He doesn't need you to tell him about what. “I know this wasn't an easy decision for you to make, but I'm glad you made it. You'll be happy at the Sanctuary, I'll take care of you.” he reassures you.   
“I know you will.” you smile.   
“Good. Now what do you say we go home?” you nod.   
The three hour ride back to the Sanctuary is quiet, Negan focusing on the road and you getting lost in your thoughts you both lapse into a comfortable silence until you see a looming factory building aporching on the horizon, the gates abnored with two imposing statues of angels, the once shining white paint is cracked, you can't help but cringe when you notice that the statues are draped with decomposing human hands on chains. You knew Negan enforced eye-for-an-eye punishments but you didn't realize it was that biblical.   
He sees you eyeballing the statues as you drive passed them “it's just a scare tactic, honey, keeps the riff raff out, most are hands from the dead ones.” he reassures you.   
“And the ones that aren't?” you're almost afraid to ask.  
“Men who put their hands where they shouldn't have been. Some stole medicine, medicine that others needed too, risked lives out of selfishness and laziness. Some hit their wives or girlfriends, which is something I absolutely do not stand for. If they can't keep their hands off their woman they just don't deserve to have hands anymore.” he explained, it isn't as bad as you feared it would be. Brutal, yes, but it was violence with a purpose, and that purpose was protecting his people.   
Several men push aside chain link gates, letting the convoy pull through into a dusty yard, bordered by more chain link fence with rows of the dead chained to them, you would assume it's another scare tactic to “keep the riff raff out” as Negan put it.   
Negan gestures to a couple of the Saviors “Take her bags to my room, and unload the rest of this shit as usual. I'm gonna show our new guest around a little bit.” he throws an arm around your waist and leads you towards the stairs leading up a set of double doors. Negan shoves them open and stepped out onto a platform overlooking the factory floor with his signature whistle.   
Bellow you on the factory floor a market place has been set up, small wooden booths sell clothes, toiletries, food, there's even a pharmacy, and someone selling homemade potato chips. The moment everyone sees Negan they drop to their knee, as if they're kneeling in reverence of him. You glance from him to the kneeling crowd.   
“Pretty awesome huh?” he says with a smirk “They respect the shit outta me, and they'll respect you too.” his hand strokes down your back “As you were.” he shouts and the crowd rises to their feet and go back to their jobs.   
“Everyone here has a job, they earn points with that job, it works as a currency, and they buy what they need to live. Food, meds, luxury items, the works. You don't have to worry about points though.” he explained as you walk with him through the makeshift marketplace.   
“Why not?” you ask, your brow furrowing.   
“Because you made the exempt list darlin’ reserved only for my Saviors, my top workers, and any special ladies in my life.” part of you feels a pang of jealousy at the plural, but Negan was clearly a man with an appetite and it wasn't like the two of you were exactly official… Or even in a traditional relationship for that matter.   
“So my job is what? Fucking you?” you ask.   
“Yes and no. You can most certainly choose that to be your one and only job if it's what you want and you won't catch me complaining. But if it's not you can help out in other areas too.” you can tell the workers are already a little afraid of you, and you shoot a reassuring smile at an older lady selling baby items.   
“I think you already know what my answer is.” you reply, making Negan chuckle but nod, agreeing to find you a more useful job then having sex with him.   
Negan shows you the marketplace, the dining hall, the rec rooms where they actually have tvs that play old DVDs and VHS tapes, video games, and a small collection of communal CDs, and one room that actually serves as a working bar. There's also an infirmary, and a makeshift school for the kids.   
Negan's room is on the top floor of the Sanctuary, looking at it you wouldn't ever think beyond the mahogany double doors the apocalypse was happening. It's surprisingly clean for a man's bedroom, plush rugs cover the cement floor, the wall of mismatched colored glass windows is covered with black curtains, and several black leather couches and chairs are arranged around a glass coffee table, but the first thing you notice when you walk in is the four poster, king-sized bed in the middle of the room.   
The bed Negan wastes no time in throwing you down on. You still feel a dull ache between your legs left over from the pounding you took from Negan that morning, but nonetheless the moment you feel his lips against your neck the familiar throb of arousal is back in full force. Negan was damn near insatiable and you loved it.   
Laying back against the pillows, you enjoy the feeling of his scuff scratching against your skin, and the soft sucking of his mouth against that sensitive little spot at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. You could get use to this. He pulls your shirt over your head, and somehow managed to unclasp your bra one handed while his other hand slides down to pull the garment off.  
He slowly makes his way down to your breasts, sucking and nipping your skin as he goes, sometimes hard enough you're sure it's going to leave a mark, but you don't care. In fact for the first time in your life you like the idea of being marked up, a little reminder that you're his now.   
His tongue slowly circles your nipple when he finally reached it. “Goddamn! You taste so fucking good, I'll never get tired of it.” he moans against your overly sensitive bud, and you would never get tired of him tasting you.   
Once he's sucked your nipple into a hard peak he moved onto the other. He stands up, helping you out of your jeans before stripping off his own shirt. You stay laying back, leaning on your elbows, watching him, waiting for him to lift your legs onto his shoulders and bury his face between your legs. You know that's what he wants. But instead Negan flops down on his back next to you.   
“Sit up, babygirl. I wanna try something.” you give him a curious look but do as he says, sitting up on your knees. He pulls you so that you're straddling him. “You ever had a guy eat you out like this?” he asked, and it dawns on you that he wants you to sit on his face.   
“No.” you admit, and for the first time since your reunion with Negan you actually feel the age difference, he's a lot more experienced than you are. It's a little awkward, but oddly a turn on at the same time.   
“Well then come on.” he pulls you further up his body so you're hovering just over his face, you feel so exposed and vulnerable to him even though you're technically the one in control.   
“Negan, wait. Isn't this gonna like… Suffocate you?” you feel your face get hot at the question.   
He laughs “I mean we all die sometime or another and literally drowning in pussy seems like a damn good way to go out.” you stare at him with raised eyebrows.   
“I'm just giving you shit, sweetheart. It'll be fine, you'll like it,trust me.” you finally relent, nodding and straddling his face. Negan looks like a kid in a candy store as you lower yourself down onto his mouth. His tongue eagerly finds your swollen bundle of nerves, lapping up the wetness that had gathered there. It feels different from this angle, more intense. When his tongue circles your entrance and slips inside you it goes deeper than you thought possible, you moan loudly at the sensenation, your hips involuntarily bucking against him.   
He gladly let's you thrust yourself against his mouth, licking and sucking your clit, fucking you with his tongue, and lapping up your arsoual. You become more comfortable, gripping the headboard and moving your hips against his mouth, working his tongue right where you want it. His hands grip your hips, helping you thrust.  
You never thought you'd enjoy this as much as you are, and judging by the moans coming from him, he's enjoying it almost as much as you are.   
Your orgasm builds quickly, and sneaks up on you, it's the most intense orgasm you've ever had from having a man's tongue between your legs.   
As soon as you've come down for your high he lays you down on the bed. “See, told you that you'd love it.” he said, shooting you his signature cocky smirk.   
“that you did. Now it's my turn.” you crawl over him, your hands undoing his belt. He lifts his hips, helping you yank his pants down to let his erection spring free.   
Once his cock is free and in your face you lose some of your bravado, you really aren't that experienced with blow jobs, and you've never given one to a man as well endowed as Negan. You feel like a virginal high school girl all over again, he really had a way of bringing that out of you.   
Oh well, too late now, you'd have to try.   
Taking a deep breath, you grip him by the base, and slowly trace the vein on the underside of his manhood with your tongue making his hips twitch, and then move to suck on his tip, tasting the slightly bitter precome that had gathered there. A deep moan leaves his lips, his head is thrown back against the pillow, seeing Negan like that gave you a little confidence boost.   
Taking a deep breath through your nose, you swallow his cock as far into the back of your throat as you can, hollowing your cheeks with a hard suck you fight your gag reflex. Your hand squeezes his balls, forcing a guttural moan out of Negan.   
"OH goddammit! that's it baby" he groans and you double your efforts, making your eyes water as you bob your head up and down, letting the swollen head hit the back of your throat each time you take him all the way in.   
You feel his hand slip between your legs, long, nimble fingers teasing your over stimulated clit, and dipping inside your core, still wet from your orgasm and his tongue. You moan around his shaft at the feeling of his fingers filling you. He slowly thrusts them in and out a few times, rubbing your g-spot, while you suck teasingly on the head of his manhood, licking the precome away from the slit all the while.   
Then you feel the pad of his index finger slide further back from your entrance rubbing against the tight ring of muscle of your ass, you jump in surprise, but don't protest. It feels both strange and good at the same time.   
"You okay with this, babygirl?" you nod, still licking at the tip of his cock. He rubs a bit harder, lowering his other hand to tease your clit, he only stops when the pleasure of having your mouth wrapped around his shaft becomes too much, and he finds his release. He gives you fair warning before he blows his load, but you let him come in the back of your throat, sucking him clean and continuing to tease his overstimulated tip with your tongue until he pulls you off.   
"That's enough of that baby, now why don't you let daddy see that tight little ass?" hearing him refer to himself as "daddy" does something to you that you never thought it would. He spreads you out on your stomach across his bed, parting your legs to expose your still dripping pussy. He massages your asshole with his middle finger, using your natural lube to work the tip just barely inside you, it feels very foreign and a little uncomfortable.   
"You've really never had anything in there huh?" he asks.   
"No." you say. You hear him open his nightstand drawer, and tense up at the sound of the cap coming off a bottle of lube.   
"I do love a tight little virgin ass. The look on a woman's face first time she feels it being stretched? Oh now that's priceless." You feel a large drop of the cool liquid pool between your asschecks.   
"Close your eyes for me, sweetheart." he orders, and you follow. You hear movement and rustling as the lube starts to run down to your pussy. You feel something press against the tight ring of muscle, your eyes shoot open, it slowly slides inside you, making you moan in both pleasure and discomfort. It's not his finger, it's smaller, more round, and feels like…Rubber.   
Then you remember your anal beads, the ones you'd never gotten the chance to use before Negan came back into your life.   
He presses the next bead inside you, it's a little bigger then the first and you're shocked at how deep inside you the beads feel already. You wonder if he's going to turn on the vibrations.   
"You doing okay, babygirl?" he asks.   
"Yeah… It just feels weird, but good weird." you admit. He pushes the next bead inside you, it's even bigger and intensifies the stretching feeling.   
He keeps going, and the beads keep getting bigger, until you feel so unbelievably full you're not sure you can take anymore when he presses the last bead inside you. Once he's satisfied with his handiwork you feel him spread your ass cheeks to admire it.   
"Damn I knew these were going to be useful. That little ass all full for me is fuckin' perfect." his fingers begin exploring your folds again, his other hand begins pumping his manhood.   
A load, violent knocking sounds at Negan's bedroom door. "we're kinda busy in here!" he yells.   
"We got a problem out here, boss!" a man's voice calls from the other side of the door.   
"I don't fucking care, fix it." Negan growls, the anger replacing arousal in his voice.  
"Well that's the thing sir… We can't." the man sounds scared, sheepish, he probably knows what he's interpreting you realize with embarrassment.   
"You can't? Of course you fucking can't! I'll be right there to wipe your stupid asses for you just give me one second." he groans in frustration, letting his already softening cock slip from his fingers, he begins hunting around the room for his clothes.   
" You're leaving? Right now?" you ask, still laying naked in your position on the bed.   
"Believe me, I'm no happier about it then you are, sweetheart." he was actually going to leave you like this? Wet and needy with your ass filled with anal beads he'd spent 30 minutes pressing inside you?   
"Hey, I'll make it up to you." he reassures you as he puts back on his leather jacket. "In fact why don't I start now. Leave those beads in for me, I won't be too long, there's a few ground rules though." he picks up Lucille and swings the bat to its place on his shoulder. "you don't turn the beads on, and you don't make yourself come, but I am gonna have to ask you to keep that little pussy nice and wet for daddy, so you just slip a finger in there every once in awhile, tickle your clit a little bit, just enough to keep it real hard and swollen. Maybe walk around a little, get that virgin ass use to being full." he laughs.   
"And if you're good, I'll turn those beads on when I get back." you whimper in frustration when he slams the door, leaving you to wonder if possible women could get blue balls?


End file.
